Morsure empoisonnée
by LottiettolrahC
Summary: Lors d'une exploration dans la jungle indienne, Ichigo s'était fait mordre par un animal non identifié. En rentrant chez lui, il commença à se sentir bizarre. Ce qu'il allait bientôt réaliser, c'était que la bête lui avait injecté un venin tout à fait particulier... Warning : yaoi, lemon (mais tardivement). Rating T voire M.
1. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) lecteur ou lectrice !

Ceci est un mot uniquement pour vous. J'aimerais que vous le lisiez afin d'éviter que vous soyez frustré(e)s ou quoi que ce soit quand vous allez découvrir ma fiction.

Tout d'abord, c'est **une fiction WIP** (_Work In Progress_). Autrement dit qu'elle est en cours. J'ignore combien de chapitres je vais publier (peut-être une vingtaine). Au moins, j'ai déjà tout préparé pour écrire sauf la fin (j'ai quelques idées mais elles restent floues). En revanche, ma fiction sera plutôt longue.

Comme j'ai des difficultés pour la syntaxe (à cause de ma surdité), j'ai besoin du temps pour écrire, relire et corriger. Je sais qu'en dépit de cela, il y aura toujours des fautes. Décidemment le Français est peut-être une belle langue riche en vocabulaire mais elle est _très très_ difficile à apprendre ! Bref... Pour la publication, je fais ce que je peux. X(

Cela peut paraître bête mais je vous préviens quand même que tout ce que vous lisez est **fictif** ! Quand il s'agit de l'Histoire, des animaux, de comment on expérimente ou des trucs comme ça, soit je les ais inventés (mais de manière réaliste), soit je me suis servie des infos que j'ai trouvées sur Internet (par contre, cela ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elles disent vraies, Internet peut se tromper).

**/!\ WARNING /!\**

Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il y aura du **YAOI autrement dit que c'est une fiction sur ****un couple d'hommes**. Mais elle viendra assez tardivement, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'Ichigo va tomber amoureux d'un homme juste en regardant ses yeux. De plus, il y aura aussi un **LEMON** c'est-à-dire **des scènes de sexe explicites, détaillées**. C'est pour cela que j'utiliserai le rating **M **lorsque c'est le cas.

Donc pour ceux qui sont jeunes, sensibles ou allergiques à cela, _ne lisez pas_ ! Au moins, vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

J'ai encore une chose à vous dire... Je ne suis pas une écrivaine mais juste une fan de Bleach qui fait de son mieux pour vous faire plaisir ! ;-)

J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous allez aimer cette histoire.

**Bonne lecture !** :)

Tous les personnages que j'ai cités dans _Bleach_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent donc à Tite Kubo. D'ailleurs, je le félicite pour son imagination débordante. Quant à ceux qui n'y sont pas, c'est moi qui les ai inventés et créés.

**Résumé complet**** :**

Un ouvrier de vingt-six ans nommé Ichigo Kurosaki reçut, comme cadeau d'anniversaire, une invitation au voyage en Inde. Ichigo était forcément ravi mais il allait aussitôt vivre une mésaventure. En effet, en plein jungle, un curieux animal bondit sur lui et le mordit. En retournant dans son pays d'origine, Ichigo commença à se sentir mal car il remarqua que ses comportements étaient anormaux. C'était pourtant simple : la bête lui avait injecté un venin qui créerait des effets très singuliers. Mais quels effets la victime allait-elle subir ? Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il y aurait des moments où l'ouvrier ne deviendrait plus lui-même et qu'il allait commettre des choses qu'il regretterait amèrement.


	2. Avant que l'aventure ne commence

**Rating T**

* * *

**Avant que l'aventure ne commence...**

On était le 15 Juillet et c'était une véritable tempête. En effet, des nuages s'assombrissaient de plus en plus et crachaient des éclairs. Un raz-de-marée de pluie trempa en quelques minutes toute la grande ville de Karakura. Les habitants n'étaient guère ravis de cette tourmente et choisissaient de rester chez eux à l'abri. Heureusement que la majorité était en vacances puisque ce serait ennuyeux de partir travailler avec un temps pareil.

Cependant, il y avait deux personnes qui étaient forcées à quitter leur maison car elles étaient toutes les deux invitées chez un ami. L'une des deux était un homme portant une grande veste noire en cuir et des vieux baskets. Ce dernier était sous le toit d'un supermarché en train d'attendre l'autre personne. Celle-ci devait arriver et ils prendraient la voiture pour aller directement à la maison de leur ami. Agacé, l'homme glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés d'une couleur bleue excentrique et se dit qu'il devait prendre un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Il saisit une boîte de cigarette dans sa poche et en alluma une. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable pour vérifier l'heure et poussa de nouveau un juron.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? On va rater c'moment !

- Je suis là ! J'arrive ! s'écria soudain une voix étouffée.

Au fond du parking, dans la brume, une petite silhouette féminine était en train de trottiner. Ses cheveux courts et noirs étaient dissimulés sous une sacoche bleue marine qu'elle portait entre ses mains. Dès qu'elle fut enfin à l'abri, elle se blottit contre le mur, essoufflée et stressée. Elle avait horreur d'être en retard mais elle n'y était pour rien. A cause de l'orage qui avait provoqué une panne d'électricité dans presque toute la ville, le tramway avait des difficultés à s'avancer et, pour des raisons de sécurité, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Par conséquent, la petite femme avait terminé le trajet à pied sous la pluie abondante. Elle reprit alors sa respiration et tenta de se calmer. Quant à son ami râleur, il se contenta de retirer sa cigarette de ses lèvres minces pour souffler.

- Hé ben, il était temps ! soupira-t-il. Avec c'temps d'merde, je m'suis fait chier à faire le poireau !

Cette réplique truffée de familiarité et de vulgarité ne décontenança pas la jeune femme. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'énerver à son tour :

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! La météo n'avait pas prévue cela. Chez moi, c'était la panique. Mes deux lapins étaient effarés quand ils ont vu un éclair. J'ai eu du mal à les attraper et à les apaiser tellement ils étaient agités. Cela m'a mis un bon quart d'heure. Et ce n'est pas tout... Regarde l'état de mon pauvre parapluie.

La femme aux cheveux noirs sortit son parapluie vert pomme qu'elle tenait sous son épaule et l'ouvrit. Les baleines avaient visiblement craquées et la toile de coton était percée de quelques petits trous.

- Non seulement il y a la pluie mais aussi du vent ! grommela-t-elle. A cause de cela, mon parapluie a craqué et il m'a échappé deux fois. Une horreur. Quant aux trous, c'était parce que mon parapluie s'était coincé une fois entre les branches pointues d'un arbre. Il m'a coûté quarante euros...

- Plus tard ton discours Rukia, l'interrompit le bleuté en jetant sa cigarette par terre qu'il écrasa ensuite, faut qu'on s'casse d'ici !

- Oui, tu as raison Grimmjow, acquiesçai Rukia, très vexée qu'il lui ait coupé la parole. Allons-y.

Ils se dépêchèrent de trouver la voiture et Rukia remarqua que c'était un Volvo noir chic. Elle lança alors un regard réprobateur à son ami.

- Tiens, elle est où ta vieille camionnette à plateau ?

- Toujours au garage, grogna Grimmjow. Elle a vraiment besoin d'être soignée. Du coup, j'ai emprunté la voiture d'mon vieux copain...

Alors que Grimmjow s'apprêtait à mettre en marche le moteur, il se tourna vers son amie.

- Tu l'as, j'espère ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Rukia qui venait d'attacher sa ceinture, regarda son ami très étonnée et lâcha un soupir. Enervée, elle sortit de sa sacoche une enveloppe blanche et rectangulaire qu'elle montra sous le nez du bleuté.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? gronda-t-elle en secouant l'objet concerné. Bien sûr que je l'ai ! Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

- C'est ok alors. Accroche-toi car j'ai pas envie d'recevoir des reproches quand on sera là-bas.

- N'exagère pas non plus ! Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais des petites inondations ont envahi certaines rues mais cela reste heureusement accessible. Néanmoins il faudra être prudent. Cela signifie que tu dois aller douce...

Mais le basket démodé de Grimmjow écrasa l'accélérateur et la voiture fonça dans la brume à grande allure.

* * *

Ceci est le tout début de ma fiction. Mais la vraie histoire débutera quand je publierai la suite. J'ai déjà écrit des fictions de _Bleach_ mais celle-ci est la première à être publiée sur Fanfiction. :-)


	3. Chapitre 1 Un cadeau d'anniversaire

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour mon retard car j'avais un chapitre à finir et à publier. Je remercie à **ayu** et à **Naoki Akuro** d'avoir la gentillesse de laisser un review. Cela m'a fait très plaisir ! Désolée de vous avoir fait patienter mais, en ce moment, on me demande repos. D'habitude, j'écris tard le soir et, comme c'est bientôt la rentrée, je dois me préparer.

Je vous souhaite d'avance une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Rating T**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Un cadeau d'anniversaire**

- Akemi ! C'est maintenant !

- J'arrive maman !

Le garçon de six ans pénétra dans la cuisine où l'attendait sa mère. Ses iris verts clairs scintillèrent d'excitation lorsqu'il vit celle-ci en train de planter les vingt-six bougies dans un énorme gâteau. Ses petites mains tapèrent sur la table montrant qu'il était pressé. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de souffler les bougies avec son père et de l'aider à ouvrir des cadeaux. Quant à sa mère, elle était à la fois pensive et à la fois émue. « Cela doit faire environ neuf ans que moi et Ichigo... Neuf ans que nous nous aimons. Dans quelques mois, notre fils aura sept ans... Le temps passe si vite que ça ? » se dit-elle en regardant le gâteau aux fraises. L'impatience d'Akemi la tira de ses pensées.

- Maman ! C'est prêt ? Je peux y aller ?

- Oh ! Attends un peu ! Il reste encore trois à allumer.

Dans la salle à manger, on entendit des invités s'entretenir de propos plus ou moins frivoles puis quelqu'un en train d'annoncer que c'était l'heure. A cet instant, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. La mère, qui se nommait Orihime Inoue, s'empressa de donner le gros dessert à Akemi et lui demanda de faire très attention en le portant. Le garçon fit une moue exaspérée.

- Maman, tu peux me faire confiance. J'ai six ans.

- C'est vrai mais tu resteras mon grand bébé, sourit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux roux. Tu peux y aller, je ne vais pas tarder à vous rejoindre.

Akemi hocha la tête et quitta la cuisine. Orihime enleva son tablier et se dépêcha d'aller vers la porte d'entrée pour vérifier s'il n'y avait toujours personne. Il manquait, en effet, deux personnes et, vu l'incroyable tempête qu'il faisait dehors, la mère rousse eut un doute. S'ils ne pouvaient pas venir, ils devraient appeler pour prévenir. Pour le moment, le téléphone n'avait toujours pas sonné. Elle commença alors à s'inquiéter un peu.

- Inoue, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda une jeune femme noire. Tu as l'air troublée.

- Oh, Yoruichi ! Tu sais qu'il ne reste que deux invités et j'ai peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, qu'il y ait un accident ou... J'ai entendu à la radio que des inondations traînaient un peu partout. Je pense qu'apparemment, tout va bien mais cela pourrait être dangereux...

- Inoue, sois relax. Tu es trop anxieuse. Aujourd'hui c'est la fête et, plus précisément, l'anniversaire de ton cher poil de carotte et il faut en profiter. Viens.

- Tu as raison ! gloussa Orihime amusée du surnom d'Ichigo que sa voisine venait d'utiliser. On ne doit pas manquer ça !

Les deux femmes se précipitèrent vers la salle à manger où l'ambiance était emplie de chaleur et de gaieté. Il y avait Renji Abarai, l'ami d'enfance de Rukia et la belle Rangiku Matsumoto. La famille d'Ichigo était aussi présente : le père Isshin et les deux sœurs jumelles Yuzu et Karin. Akemi s'approcha à pas lent de la grande table. Il était très concentré, il ne pensait pas que le gâteau aux fraises soit si lourd. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de refuser une seconde fois l'aide de sa mère car il préférait le faire seul. Il voulait prouver à son père qu'il en était capable.

- Le petit champion arrive ! s'exclama Renji, le poing levé. Prêt ?

Orihime et les invités comptèrent jusqu'à trois puis se mirent enfin à chantonner et à répéter en chœur :

- Joyeux Anniversaire Ichigo !

Le concerné se trouvait au milieu de la foule, assis sur une chaise. Quand il vit son fils s'avancer vers lui avec le gâteau, son visage rayonna de contentement et de bien-être. Bien qu'il ne le dise rarement, il aimait profondément son enfant. Comme sa bien-aimée Orihime, pour lui, son fils apportait une certaine chaleur, un réconfort qu'il avait besoin en cas de tristesse ou de monotonie. Le petit Akemi, qui était le seul à ne pas avoir chanté, posa avec précaution le gâteau aux fraises et dit timidement à Ichigo :

- Joyeux Anniversaire Papa.

Enjoué, le père mit son fils sur ses genoux et lui remercia en lui offrant un bisou.

- Merci Akemi et chapeau bas pour avoir emmené tout seul le gâteau !

Le poing d'Ichigo frotta contre le crâne d'Akemi pour le féliciter. L'enfant rougit, flatté, et ne put s'empêcher de bomber son torse de fierté.

- C'est trop chou de vous voir comme ça ! Je suis jalouse que vous ayez un fils aussi mignon, gémit Rangiku, les mains vernies sur ses joues poudrées.

Devant des remarques comme celle-ci, Akemi était censé ne pas cacher pas son vexation car il avait l'impression d'être traité non seulement comme un gamin de trois ans mais aussi comme une fille. Il était cependant obsédé par les bougies. Pour lui, les petites flammes qui se mouvaient dans le noir, créaient une atmosphère à la fois mystérieuse et à la fois magique.

Quant à Ichigo, il contemplait le gâteau et, grâce à la lumière des bougies, tout le monde put remarquer sa bouche tordue. Il avait l'air dérangé ou mortifié. Renji lui demanda alors ce que c'était cette drôle de grimace.

- Encore des fraises ? lâcha Ichigo. A chaque fois qu'on fête mon anniversaire, c'est un dessert accompagné de fraises. Et cela fait sept fois que ça arrive.

- Oh ! Je suis désolée, pouffa Orihime, mais tu sais que ce fruit rouge te correspond parfaitem...

- J'ai compris ma chérie, l'interrompit le roux en souriant de façon hypocrite.

- Papa, on le fait ? Je souffle ?

- Akemi, c'est l'anniversaire de ton papa, c'est donc à lui de le faire.

- On n'a qu'à souffler tous les deux, répliqua le père en faisant un clin d'œil discret à son fils. On y va ?

A ce moment-ci, les invités profitèrent de préparer leur appareil photo puis scandèrent ensemble.

- Un... Deux... Trois !

Ichigo fit sembler de souffler pour laisser son fils prendre son plaisir à éteindre les petites flammes. Des gros flashs illuminèrent la grande pièce puis de forts applaudissements retentirent. Dès que ce fut accompli, Orihime se hâta d'allumer toutes les lumières du rez-de-chaussée.

- Maintenant cadeaux ! annonça Isshin.

- Oui, des cadeaux ! s'excita Akemi en tapant dans ses mains.

Le premier fut de la part des sœurs d'Ichigo. Alors qu'Yuzu s'apprêta à l'offrir à son grand frère, Akemi le prit vite, il en avait assez d'attendre. Il griffa, déchira, arracha le papier qui enveloppait le cadeau et le sortit enfin. Il s'agissait d'un livre noir et jaune dont le titre était :

- « _La Cuisine pour les nuls_ » ?

- Comme tu ne sais pas préparer certains plats, justifia Yuzu, ce livre pourra t'aider !

- Je suis d'accord, renchérit Karin et ajouta d'un ton taquin, mais ces livres ne sont pas seulement destinées à toi mais aussi à ta chérie qui a des goûts... assez particuliers, je me trompe ?

- Tu n'as pas tort, répondit Ichigo se rappelant des nouilles parfumées à la vanille et trempées dans du jus d'orange qu'il s'était forcé de déguster hier soir. Merci Yuzu et Karin.

Puis ce fut au tour de Renji. La boîte qu'il venait de donner à Akemi avait la même taille que celle d'un savon. Le gamin n'hésita pas une seconde à arracher en un geste le pauvre papier. C'était un petit appareil photo qui, en dépit de sa petite taille, possédait un puissant zoom. Dès qu'on prenait une photo, il n'émettait aucun bruit et avait aussi la capacité de détecter les mouvements rapides sans les flouter. Akemi examina ce mini-objet dans tous les sens.

- Il est minuscule, remarqua-t-il. Pourtant dans les dessins animés, ils étaient plus gros que les mains de papa.

- C'est normal Akemi ! répliqua Renji. C'est l'évolution de la technologie. Grâce à elle, les objets tels les portables, les ordinateurs, les appareils photos sont plus faciles et plus confortables à utiliser et à manier.

- C'est très sympa de ta part Renji, répondit Ichigo, mais tu n'es pas vraiment obligé d'acheter ce cadeau...

- Oh que si ! Tu vas vraiment en avoir besoin !

- Ah oui ? D'ailleurs... Akemi, tu dois aller doucement quand tu déballes les cadeaux.

- C'est quoi ce bouton papa ? J'appuie.

- Attends Akemi ! Tu es en train de...

Sans le faire exprès, Akemi se prit un flash avec son père.

- Et voilà le premier souvenir ! rigola Renji.

- Le suivant, c'est moi ! A moi ! A moi ! s'exclama Isshin en sautillant comme une puce.

- Papa, cesse de jouer le bambin, soupira Karin et, voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, ajouta d'un ton menaçant, continue de faire le clown et tu recevras une bosse sur ton crâne !

- Grand-père, il est gros ce que tu as là, s'étonna Akemi.

Isshin tenait, en effet, dans ses bras, un long emballage en étoffe où on pourrait ranger une guitare. Celui-ci fit un petit sourire en coin pour allonger le suspense et dit d'un air incroyablement sérieux que ce n'était pas un jouet. Akemi et son père mirent alors leur temps à détacher les cinq cordes et enlevèrent les quelques morceaux de tissu pour découvrir le présent. Et tout le monde eut une exclamation de surprise et d'admiration.

C'était un katana visiblement très ancien mais utilisable. Le fourreau couleur ébène était magnifique : des traits blancs, fins et détaillés étaient cousues dessus lui donnant un côté sobre mais noble. Avec prudence, Ichigo tira doucement le sabre du fourreau et constata qu'il était entièrement noir de jais. Mais il n'y avait pas que cette couleur qui attirait son attention. C'était aussi la lame. Vu sa brillance, il devina qu'elle était très tranchante et lisse. Surtout, une belle phrase écrite en japonais était gravée dessus : « _Tensazangetsu ne devrait pas se réjouir de ne pas avoir d'adversaire._ » (*) Cette splendide épée dégageait une impression de puissance, de force et aussi l'envie de vaincre des ennemis.

- Ce précieux katana m'a été transmis par mon grand-père, expliqua Isshin d'une voix posée et emplie de nostalgie. Il se transmet de générations en générations. Je te le transmets donc et ne le perds jamais. Il représente notre honneur et notre loyauté. Mais il représente aussi ma confiance et ma fierté que j'ai envers toi, mon grand fils.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il prononçait ces paroles. Ichigo ne dévoila pas ses émotions mais il était touché.

- Merci père, dit-il en se penchant légèrement en avant pour remercier et questionna avec curiosité, qui est-ce Tensazangetsu ?

- C'est le nom du katana que tu tiens, à présent, entre tes mains.

- Les sabres ont des noms ?

- Pas tous mais celui-ci est particulier, unique. Il a été créé et fabriqué avec soin par des grands artisans d'époque. Un samouraï dont on ne m'a pas dit le nom, a décidé de l'appeler Tensazangetsu.

- Tensazangetsu qui signifie « lune tranchant les chaînes célestes » ? C'est un beau nom.

- Ouah..., chuchota Akemi émerveillé. Je peux le toucher papa ?

- Non, ça coupe et tu vas te faire mal, répondit fermement son père en rangeant le sabre dans le fourreau.

- Un peu ? S'il te plaît ?

- Non, Akemi.

- Il a raison ton petit papa ! dit Isshin. Il est utilisé pour les poils !

- Les poils ? s'hébéta l'enfant. Je croyais que c'était pour la bataille...

- Non, il faut que tu aies des poils pour que tu puisses l'utiliser. Comme il est aussi acéré qu'un rasoir, tu peux t'en servir pour couper ta barbe par exem...

- Papa, ne dis pas ce genre de sottises ! s'énerva Ichigo en le frappant sur la tête.

Ensuite, la voisine Yoruichi offrit un jeu de Mario Bros car Ichigo avait l'habitude de jouer un peu à la WII avec son fils. Akemi était tout content puisqu'il adorait Mario. Quand ce fut à Orihime, ses mains étaient vides.

- Je n'en ai pas, dit-elle et ajouta avec un reagard tendre à son chéri, en fait, j'ai pris un rendez-vous en couple chez « _On the seaside »_ où il y a un massage, un déjeuner et un bain de lait parfumé.

- Merci Orihime, sourit Ichigo en embrassant sa bien-aimée. Cela va vraiment me détendre. J'en avais besoin.

- C'est tout à fait normal ! Après des heures et des heures de travail dans une usine bruyante... Cela se voit.

- Je parie aussi que vous allez passer à l'acte dès que vous serez dans un bain ! taquina Renji.

- Renji ! prévint Ichigo.

- Bon ! Maintenant il ne reste plus que moi ! roucoula Rangiku.

Regardant la petite boîte ronde et rose qu'elle donna à Akemi pour qu'il puisse le déballer, Ichigo eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Toc ! Toc !

On toqua soudain à la porte. Inoue courut l'ouvrir. Grimmjow et Rukia étaient enfin arrivés. Ils étaient entièrement trempés à croire qu'ils étaient tombés dans la fontaine. Orihime mit sa main sur son cœur et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

- Dieu merci, vous êtes venus. Entrez vite. Cela doit être épouvantable.

- Tout va bien, rassura Rukia. Nous sommes juste un peu mouillés...

- Un peu, tu dis ? Complètement saucé oui ! râla Grimmjow en secouant ses cheveux.

- Tenez, les couvertures.

- Merci Inoue. Tout le monde est là ?

- Oui. Ichigo est en train d'ouvrir son dernier cadeau. Réchauffez-vous. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose de chaud ?

- Oui, une tisane, sourit Rukia.

- Et moi, du café bien puissant, ajouta le bleuté.

- Ce sera vite fait, je vous laisse rejoindre les autres.

- Stupide météo d'merde ! Elle avait pourtant prévu du soleil !

- Cesse de bougonner, Grimmjow. La météo peut se tromper.

Lorsque qu'Orihime s'en alla, Rukia et Grimmjow se demandèrent ce qui se passait de l'autre côté car ils entendaient des fous rires. Lorsqu'ils allèrent dans la salle à manger, la cause se trouvait sous leurs yeux : Akemi tenait entre ses doigts un sous-vêtement couleur pourpre. Le garçon se demandait à quoi cela pouvait bien servir. Son père était plus que gêné.

- Papa, c'est quoi ? C'est rigolo car il y a une petite image de fraise dessus. C'est un masque pour faire du catch ?

Cette question innocente fit marrer encore plus le public et ne faisait qu'accentuer l'embarras d'Ichigo. Rangiku se permit d'expliquer :

- Non mon petit, si tu veux, c'est une culotte mais on l'appelle un string. On le met pour...

- Y a-t-il encore d'autres cadeaux ? coupa Ichigo, les joues cramoisies.

- Papa, est-ce que tu peux essayer ce « strille » ?

- Non, on dit « string » mon petit, rectifia Rangiku.

- Oh oui ! J'ai bien hâte d't'voir l'porter !

Ichigo leva la tête et perçut un sourire moqueur et carnassier plaqué au visage de Grimmjow. Quant à Rukia, sa main dissimula sa bouche pour étouffer ses gloussements. Honteux, le grand roux s'écria :

- Plus tard ! On peut manger enfin le gâteau ?

- Pas encore ! s'écria Rukia. Il ne reste que moi et Grimmjow ! Voilà le cadeau !

Elle tendit l'enveloppe blanche. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ichigo et non son fils qui saisit l'occasion. Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit. Il y avait une petite lettre accompagnée d'un billet. Après les avoir vus et lus, le jeune ouvrier resta muet comme une carpe. Il avait l'air tiraillé voire bouleversé. A part lui, Rukia et le bleuté, tout le monde ignorait quel présent il s'agissait et lancèrent des hypothèses :

- C'est pour un parc d'attraction en famille ? demanda Akemi.

- Plutôt un célèbre spectacle ? proposa Renji.

- Ou un grand concert ? suggéra Karin.

L'enfant roux profita de la surprise de son père pour prendre la lettre et lut les mots lentement et à haute voix. On l'écouta, très attentif.

- Cela fait un... bon... moment que... tu n'es... pas sorti. Nous avons pensé que... tu mérites... de... voyager... avec nous. Ceci est un... billet... d'avion qui... t'emmènera... en... Inde !

Très fier de sa lecture, Akemi leva la tête et...

**Brooooom !**

... il eut un énorme orage. Toute la maison plongea tout à coup dans les ténèbres. Il y eut un silence puis un soupir. C'était Rukia.

- Bon, c'était à prévoir. Le tramway ne marchait pas très bien et chez moi, tout a été coupé. J'ai pensé que cela arriverait même jusqu'ici. Ichigo, où se trouvent les bougies et les torches ?

- Les appareils ne marchent plus ! gémit Orihime en sortant de la cuisine. Je suis désolée Rukia et Grimmjow mais vous allez finalement vous contenter de l'eau. Alors c'était quoi comme cadeau ?

- Un voyage en Inde ? se lamenta Rangiku. La chance ! C'est l'un de mes pays préférés et je rêve d'y aller...

* * *

(*) _« Tensazangetsu ne devrait pas se réjouir de ne pas avoir d'adversaire. »_ : Je n'ai pas inventé cette phrase, je l'ai citée dans le manga _Otomen_ tome 1. J'ai juste remplacé « un homme » par « Tensazangetsu ». J'ai trouvé cette expression très classe et j'avais envie de vous la partager. ;)

Bien que ce ne soit le début, j'aimerais connaître vos avis. :) Alors ? Cool ? Bof ? Trop lourd ?

Personnellement, je ne suis pas très fan d'Inoue à cause de sa naïveté et de ses répétitions de « Kurosaki-kun ». Je trouve cela dommage puisque cela formerait un joli couple avec Ichigo dans le manga de Tite Kubo même si j'aime particulièrement celui d'Ichigo et de Rukia. Néanmoins j'ai besoin de ce personnage car il faut qu'Ichigo ait un enfant. Vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi c'est nécessaire.


End file.
